College Days
by Rinachan-desu
Summary: The normal ? college life of Sasuke and Naruto, full of romance, lemony goodness, a little drama and a lot of humor! SasuNaru. Boy x Boy, don't like, don't read.
1. Happy Anniversary! Part 1

**(A/N: Hi! Thank you to the people that reviewed my little sasunaru one-shot! I stored your advice in my head! And as I stated in my last a/n that one-shot was sort of a prologue to this chaptered story that crept inside my head. I am not a big fan of Sakura and Ino in the 'early' anime, but she has improved and I find it sort of important that Naruto still has two female friends that can help him with planning 'stuff' for Sasuke and giving love advice and blablabla. Sorry for talking this much. I'm excited and scared at the same time to write this, because I don't know what you guys will think of it, but I hope you will love this story and join me in a sasunaru adventure! Saranghae / aishiteru~ Esmee-Chan)**

**Summary: **The normal(?) college life of Sasuke and Naruto, full of romance, lemony goodness, a little drama and a lot of humor!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (although I wouldn't mind ^^) The plot is mine though… :3

**Warning: **boy x boy, don't like, don't read! Of course our Naru-chan will be the uke, but I made sure he won't be a stammering and stuttering uke in the story, because let's be honest, Naruto is feisty! I have spell check on my computer, but English is not my first language, I'm Dutch, so please bear with me if there are any grammar mistakes. I may change pov's from time to time. Also it can be a bit helpful to read my little one-shot first before you begin with this story, but it doesn't really matter. Enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Main: SasuNaru. Side: KakaIru/GaaNeji/ShinoKiba/SakuraxLee/ShikaIno. Everybody is around the age of 21-23 except Kakashi and Iruka. Btw, for the people who didn't know how old Sasu and Naru are/were, they were 17/18 in the one-shot and Sasu is now 22 and Naru 21. Hope it helps ;)

**College Days**

Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary! Part 1

Naruto groaned and looked at the clock. He still had one hour to go before he could finally go home. His English teacher was talking about some things Naruto didn't get, no matter how many times his teacher explained. He looked out of the window and let his thoughts wander. Suddenly a raven haired man popped into his mind and Naruto subconsciously blushed. Even when his boyfriend wasn't around Naruto could still picture his dark gaze filled with lust, smoldering black eyes boring into his own sapphire blue ones. Naruto had to shift in his seat, because he felt blood going to his lower regions. Sasuke had officially ruined him for anybody else. Naruto couldn't ever picture himself with anybody else beside Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke and him began dating he couldn't be happier. He thought back to the day Sasuke had finally asked him to be his boyfriend. Naruto still had the red rose, safely in a glass vase above his closet. A smile made its way onto Naruto's tan face.

"Yo Naruto!" Naruto blinked and turned around when he felt a hand slap against his back. He looked straight into the irritated face of Kiba. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Kiba, I was daydreaming." Kiba rolled his eyes, already aware of who Naruto was 'daydreaming' about.

"Whatever, come on! Class is over."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked around. Students were packing their stuff and literary sprinting out of the classroom. Naruto hadn't known that the time went by so quick while he was daydreaming. He smiled to himself, knowing he could finally go home and see his knight in shining armor. Man, since when did he turn into a love struck schoolgirl? He looked up again and saw that Kiba was waiting on him and tapping his foot on the white floor, indicating he was seconds away from losing his patience and dragging the blonde out of the classroom himself. Naruto quickly got up and stuffed his books into his bag. Putting on his coat he followed Kiba out the door.

Students everywhere were running around screaming that it was finally weekend or grabbing things out of their lockers and heading home. Naruto sighed happily and went to his locker. Just a couple more minutes and he could see his boyfriend. And hopefully Sasuke would let him eat noodles. Maybe he could do his famous uke pout. Naruto grinned to himself and slammed his locker shut, startling Kiba, who was waiting for his boyfriend Shino.

"Hey Kiba, do you mind if I go home already? It's kind of a special day, you know?" Flinging his backpack over his shoulder, Naruto looked at Kiba, a faint blush covering his tan cheeks. Kiba gave a shit eating grin, knowing what the special day was that Naruto was referring to and slapped Naruto on his back.

"No problem! Have fun." Kiba gave Naruto a wink and turned around to start looking for his own boyfriend. "Pervert." Naruto mumbled under his breath, while he walked through the school doors, out into the cold. It was summer time, but somehow the wind made it much colder. Naruto hurried home, wanting to take a shower and dress into something more 'elegant', before Sasuke was home.

After a couple months of dating, Sasuke had asked Naruto if he wanted to move in with him. Naruto had flung himself at Sasuke and had kissed him passionately while whispering a couple of 'yes's, 'of course's and 'I love you's. He could easily say that that had been one of the most exciting and happy days of his life, excluding the day Sasuke had 'courted' him.

A week ago, Naruto, along with the help of his two best female friends Ino and Sakura, planned a surprise dinner for their upcoming anniversary. Naruto had to suppress a shiver when he thought back to their mall adventure. Ino and Sakura had been fighting for over hours on what Naruto should wear and nearly killed each other when they had to decide what Naruto should cook for Sasuke. Ino had a huge smirk on her face when they decided they were going for her outfit and had childishly stuck out her tongue at Sakura, who was fuming and her face was now the same color as her hair. Then an hour later it was the other way around, as they chose the dish that Sakura had come up with. Needless to say, Naruto now had an outfit and got all the ingredients for the dish he was going to cook.

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw Sasuke's and his shared apartment and hurriedly made his way up the stairs towards the door. Throwing his bag on the floor Naruto made his way to the bathroom. He smiled when he entered the bedroom. Apparently Ino and Sakura had snuck into their apartment (using the copy of the key which Naruto had given them for emergencies) and had ironed his outfit and folded it neatly on the queen sized bed. Next to it lay a little note.

**Hey Naruto!**

**Sorry for intruding your apartment like this, please don't tell Sasuke-kun, but we wanted to make sure your outfit was perfect. Being the moron you are, we knew you wouldn't iron it and just put it on. So we thought we could do it for you. We also left a little something for you in the kitchen. Go get 'em!**

**Love,**

**Ino and Sakura.**

Naruto chuckled and decided to let the moron comment slide. Ino and Sakura could be a pain in the ass and fight for hours, but he was happy they were his friends. Putting the note down he grabbed a towel and went in the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he was done, the blonde put on his outfit and made his way to the kitchen. He looked at the clock and saw he had about an hour to cook his dish and decorate the apartment. In the corner of his eye, he saw a bag laying on the kitchen counter. He opened it and felt his entire face go scarlet. Naruto pulled out a pink frilly maid short with white bows and ribbons. For a moment he could only look at the short, before slamming it back on the counter and making sure he got his blush under control.

"God! Why are my friends such perverts!" Naruto let out an exasperating sigh and furrowed his eyebrows while pouting. But he knew that Sasuke would probably like, if not love it, and after a short debate with himself, put the short on. Preventing for later on hair in their food, Naruto tied his half long golden locks into a small sideways ponytail. God, he must really look like a girl right know, with the short and the little sideways pigtail.

"Fucking perverted teme." Naruto grumbled, while getting the groceries out of the refrigerator. But, the pout quickly disappeared as Naruto softly smiled to himself and knowing that he absolutely didn't mind the perverted Sasuke. He had to admit that he was quite the pervert as well. Looking at the counter to make sure he had all the ingredients, Naruto got a look of determinacy on his face and pumped his fist into the air.

"Yosh, Uzumaki. Let's make this a night to remember!"

**Hohoho, that was chapter 1 of College Days! *shuffles feet awkwardly* sooo, what did you think? Please review and put this story on alert or subscribe or something, because that will make me very happy! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and it will not be very long until I will update chapter 2!**

**Stay tuned for another chapter of College Days!**


	2. Happy Anniversary! Part 2

**(A/N: To start of this a/n I want to say sorry for updating this chapter so late! I do have an excuse though! Our computer modem, I don't really know what it's called, is broken so we only have internet on one computer now and I have to share with my father and mother. This is really frustrating, because my dad needs to go on the computer a lot for his work and my mom wants to constantly play cards, so I didn't have the time to upload this chapter. But luckily I now had the time and as always I hope you like it and aishiteru/saranghae~ Esmee-Chan. Also, this chapter will be the FIRST lemon I have ever written, so please bear with me if it is horrible. Ps, for the people who didn't know what Naruto and Sasuke are studying: Naruto studies cooking and Sasuke, obviously, studies business. Pps, omg I saw that already 9 people have this story on alert and favorite! Thanks so much!)**

**Summary: **The normal(?) college life of Sasuke and Naruto, full of romance, lemony goodness, a little drama and a lot of humor!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (although I wouldn't mind ^^) The plot is mine though… :3

**Warning: **boy x boy, don't like, don't read! I have spell check on my computer, but English is not my first language, I'm Dutch, so please bear with me if there are any grammar mistakes. It's lemon time! Enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Main: SasuNaru. Side: KakaIru/GaaNeji/ShinoKiba/SakuraxLee/ShikaIno. Everybody is around the age of 21-23 except Kakashi and Iruka.

**College Days**

Chapter 2: Happy Anniversary! Part 2

Sasuke walked towards his car while he was searching for his car keys. He let out a frustrated sigh as he opened the door and heavily seated himself on the leather seat of the expensive Mercedes. The day went by to slowly for his liking and to top it off he was chased by several fan girls who almost got him, if it weren't for Gaara who was walking past and saw Sasuke running for his life. The red head had grabbed Sasuke by the collar and had pushed him into the janitors closet. After a couple of minutes Gaara knocked three times on the door as a sign that the coast was clear. Sasuke had peeked his head around the corner and saw the hallway was empty. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly made his way outside to his car. The raven made a mental note that he owed Gaara big time and that he had to thank him, even if he was an Uchiha and Uchihas didn't say thank you to anybody, except Naruto, but that was different.

A smile made its way onto creamy white skin as Sasuke thought about his little uke and how he was going to see the blonde in a couple of minutes. Thinking about Naruto made Sasuke drive faster and he was home in no time. Parking his car safely in the garage, Sasuke looked up and saw that the light in the living room was on. He smirked and got out of the car while mumbling to himself, "I'm home, dobe."

Naruto on the other hand was freaking out. While he was finishing his dish, he heard the engine of Sasuke's car. He was now franticly running around the apartment, trying to clean up, decorate and making sure he didn't burn the food, while also keeping an eye on the door. In his frantic attempt to do all of this he didn't even think about the frilly maid apron he still had on. When he heard keys rattling outside the door he let out a quite girly scream and ran towards the kitchen to turn off the stove, but tripped on one of the ribbons on his apron and fell face first on the floor. "I-itai…" Naruto groaned.

When Sasuke entered the apartment he saw a sight he did not expected to see. The kitchen was a huge mess, that quite contradicted with the kitchen table that stood on the left side. The table was decorated with a silk tablecloth, two burning candles and a beautiful red rose in the center. Obviously Naruto was so caught up in making the table look pretty, he forgot to clean the kitchen. Sasuke had to suppress a chuckle.

But that was not what caught Sasuke's eyes most. What did got his attention was a groaning Naruto, clad in a pink maid apron, lying face first on the floor, golden locks spread everywhere. Sasuke faked a cough and looked down at Naruto, a smirk adorning his defined features. The blonde looked up and saw his boyfriend looking at him expectantly. "Dobe, what are you doing? And more precisely, what are you wearing?" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and saw Naruto's face change from a tan color to a bright red one. Honestly it was too cute. Sasuke wanted to cradle the blonde in his arms and kiss him senseless, but before he would do that he wanted answers.

Deciding to help his boyfriend up, Sasuke knelt down and took Naruto's hand, hoisting him up. Naruto, who was still blushing madly, couldn't look his boyfriend in the eye and kept staring at the ground while trying to think of an excuse as to why he was dressed this way. Willing away his blush slightly, the blonde laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. "Welcome home, Sasuke." Sasuke merely kept his eyebrow raised, an amused look on his face. The older of the two stood up, bringing his boyfriend with him. "Dobe, what were you doing and why were you lying on the floor?" The blonde pouted and looked at his raven haired boyfriend.

"I was trying to make us dinner and decorate the apartment for our anniversary, but when I heard you outside I kind of freaked out, and while trying to turn off the stove I tripped and fell…" Naruto suddenly got an alarming look on his face and turned towards the kitchen counter. "No! Dinner!" Quickly running towards the stove, Naruto turned off the stove, but it was already too late. The food was burned and had a scary black color. "Nooo!" The blonde wailed and sank to the ground. He was pouting and was mad at himself for ruining the whole evening.

Sasuke, who was still standing on his previous spot, felt his heart flutter and beat against his ribcage. To think Naruto was trying so hard to make a perfect evening just made Sasuke's heart beat so much faster. The raven made his way to Naruto and cupped the blonde's face. The blonde looked up with big watery baby blue eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to burn the food, it's just when I fell I forgot about the food and I heard you coming in a-" Naruto stopped mid ramble when he felt a pair of soft supple lips on his own. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's lower lip asking permission to enter and Naruto immediately granted him excess, while melting into the kiss. Sasuke explored the sweet wet cavern and his hands traveled upwards to tangle in soft blonde hair. With lack of oxygen, Sasuke parted from Naruto, a small string of saliva connecting their lips. Naruto's cheeks were flushed and his sapphire blue eyes were glazed. Sasuke pecked his lips and smiled softly.

"Dobe, I don't care if the food is burned or if the apartment isn't nicely decorated. All that matters is what you did for me. Thank you." Sasuke's hand graced Naruto's cheek and he hugged his boyfriend, nuzzling the blonde's nape and inhaling the scent that was Naruto. The strange mixture of lemon and ramen filled his nostrils, but to Sasuke it was the perfect scent. "Romantic bastard." He heard Naruto say and he chuckled. "Only for you, Na-ru-to." Sasuke said, his voice low and husky. Naruto had to suppress a shiver. Sasuke licked the spot where shoulder meets neck and lightly bit above Naruto's collarbone, leaving a slightly red mark. He moved on towards Naruto's earlobe, knowing this was one of the blonde's sensitive spots and took it in his mouth. He earned a small hiss and feeling encouraged he lightly bit on the lobe, now earning a small moan. Sasuke smirked and began to suck on his lovers earlobe, while his hands disappeared under Naruto's pink apron. Momentarily stopping with his sucking, Sasuke placed his mouth against Naruto's ear and whispered, "Naruto, did I tell you that you look absolutely delicious in this apron?" Naruto, in response, could only nod his head weakly. The raven chuckled, the sound vibrating through the blonde's small body.

Sasuke could feel his member getting hard and Naruto's wasn't far behind. He lifted his head and gazed into Naruto's half lidded eyes glazed with lust. Naruto smiled seductively and brought Sasuke's face close with his, poking his tongue out to touch Sasuke's eager one. When Sasuke opened his mouth, Naruto plunged his tongue in and began a battle of dominance with Sasuke. The kiss was rough and full of passion. Neither cared that saliva was dripping off their chins or the obscene noises coming from their throats. Sasuke felt his erection straining against the confines of his jeans and with the little strength he had, he lifted Naruto up and walked towards their bedroom.

Gently placing Naruto on the queen-sized bed, Sasuke began to slowly take off Naruto's apron. Blue eyes never left the raven haired man while the other was busy taking off the apron. When the apron was loose Sasuke threw it somewhere in the room, not really caring where it landed. Naruto still had on his shirt and jeans and Sasuke wanted to get rid of them as soon as possible. With a slight growl the raven grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt and ripped it apart. The blonde's eyes widened comically and he looked at his favorite shirt, now disregarded on the ground.

"Teme! That was my favorite shirt you know!" Naruto pouted and glared at Sasuke, but the glare quickly faltered as he saw the lust filled eyes of Sasuke. Like a predator observing his prey, Sasuke crawled towards Naruto and when they were face to face he whispered against his boyfriends lips, "Then I'll buy you a new one." He smirked when he felt Naruto shudder and nipped the blonde's lower lip, which was now slightly bruised because of all the kissing.

"Naruto, I'm so hot right now, can we skip the foreplay?" Sasuke breathed against Naruto's lips. Naruto nodded his head and kissed Sasuke softly again, letting his tongue wander in the wet cavern that tasted so much of coffee and cinnamon. When they parted azure blue eyes locked with deep onyx. For a few seconds they just looked at each other before Sasuke licked Naruto's upper lip and licked his way down to the blonde's orange(obviously) boxers.

Agonizingly slow, just to tease Naruto, Sasuke pulled the boxer down. The blonde's very hard member sprang free from its cage and stood up proudly, pre-cum dripping from the slit. Naruto shivered when the cold air hit his cock. He looked at Sasuke through half lidded eyes and bit his lip. Sasuke motioned for Naruto to grab the lube from the nightstand. Shakily he handed Sasuke the lube and watched in anticipation as his boyfriend applied some on his fingers and slowly pushed one digit into the puckered hole. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to get used to the feeling of being filled again. And he knew this was just the beginning for something much more larger.

To take Naruto's mind of the finger that was in him, he licked the tip of Naruto's cock, tasting the slightly salt taste of his lover on his tongue. He could never grow sick of Naruto's taste. The blonde's breath hitched and he slightly arched of the bed. "Nhn, Sasu-ke!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke smirked, and while pushing in a second finger and beginning a scissoring motion to stretch his lover, he took in Naruto's shaft, swallowing him whole. Sasuke was now searching for that one spot that would make Naruto arch of the bed and-

"Oh! Sasuke! T-there!" Bingo.

Naruto was now almost in a sitting position, panting and moaning for Sasuke to enter him. And who was Sasuke to deny his lovely uke that? Disregarding himself from his own boxers, he didn't even know when he lost his t-shirt and jeans, he coated his engorged manhood with lube and placed it in front of Naruto's entrance. His lust-filled eyes sought Naruto's and while panting he managed to say, "Ready, love?"

Naruto groaned and moved his hips, indicating he was more than ready. In one thrust Sasuke swiftly buried himself in the tight heat. He let out a deep moan and had to resist the urge to start pounding into Naruto. He looked at Naruto and felt his breath hitch. The sight was truly beautiful. Naruto lay on the bed, a light sheen of sweat on his skin, the light coming through the window making his tan skin glow and soft gold locks that clung onto his forehead, while the latter was panting softly. "So beautiful." Sasuke muttered while his possessive side was jumping for joy that the blonde was **his** and only **his**.

Naruto opened his eyes and gave the cue for Sasuke to start moving. The room was now filled with skin slapping and moans. "S-sasuke! Nghnn!" Naruto was reduced to a panting mess. Sasuke grunted something incoherent and kept thrusting. He slightly change his angle and smirked in victory as Naruto arched of the bed completely, his red lips parted in an 'o'.

"AH! Sasuke, there! Again!" Naruto moaned out loud when he felt Sasuke hitting his prostate.

"As you wish." Was the husky reply.

Now knowing the location of Naruto's sweet spot, Sasuke kept hitting it. The feeling of Naruto's inner walls clamping around his member, made Sasuke almost go to the brink of euphoria. Speeding up his thrusts he got a hold of Naruto's forgotten member and stroked it in time with his rhythmic thrusts.

"Sa… Sasu-ke… I'm c-coming!"

"Let's come together, love."

With one final thrust Naruto moaned Sasuke's name and shot his seed in between their stomachs, while Sasuke moaned Naruto's name and filled Naruto till the brim. Riding out their mind-blowing orgasms, they were panting heavily and Sasuke carefully pulled out of his dobe.

Naruto was spent and snuggled on Sasuke's chest, not really minding their dirty bodies. Cleaning up could be done later on. The blonde lay his head on Sasuke's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Closing his eyes he softly drew small circles on his boyfriends broad chest.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Sasuke smiled and pulled the covers over their sweat, mixed with cum covered bodies. He kissed the tip of Naruto's nose and held him closer.

"I love you too."

No more words where needed at that moment. Being in each other's embrace was more than enough. Just when they were about to fall asleep Naruto whispered, "Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Happy fourth anniversary."

"You too dobe."

And with that they fell into a sweet slumber while holding each other safely.

The next day was spent with Naruto cleaning up the whole kitchen while limping, much to the amusement of Sasuke, and remembering that they didn't even eat the other night. Naruto had scolded Sasuke for being a perverted teme, but was then quickly shut up by Sasuke's skillful tongue.

**Phew! That was the second chapter! *smiles shyly* what did you think? This was my first ever written lemon and I don't know if I succeeded… But it was fun to write though! Reviews make me very happy! Hope you liked it and stay tuned for the next chapter of College Days!**

**Next chapter: Naruto gave Sasuke his present, although the food was kind of ruined, but what is Sasuke's present for the blonde? **


	3. Surprise!

**(A/N: I'm so ashamed. I have been neglecting this story for about 2 months now or something. I deeply apologize! I was getting sidetracked with school and a huge writers block, but I'm back!  
You must know that I am very lazy/late with updating sometimes and I am in my second year of college so those two things play a huge role with my updating. But otherwise I'll try to update as much as I can and I hope I don't disappoint you guys as much! Other news; I'm sooo happy I've got a little base of followers and a few people put this story in favorites! It means a lot! Also, I love all my readers, but silent readers, don't be shy and comment! I love comments! :3  
Ps, I don't know why, but my horizontal bar doesn't work, so I hope that by this time it does work and otherwise I need to think of a plan to let it work)**

**Summary: **The normal(?) college life of Sasuke and Naruto, full of romance, lemony goodness, a little drama and a lot of humor!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (although I wouldn't mind ^^) The plot is mine though… :3

**Warning: **boy x boy, don't like, don't read! I have spell check on my computer, but English is not my first language, I'm Dutch, so please bear with me if there are any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Main: SasuNaru. Side: KakaIru/GaaNeji/ShinoKiba/SakuraxLee/ShikaIno. Everybody is around the age of 21-23 except Kakashi and Iruka.

**College Days**

Chapter 3:

Sasuke sat on the large queen-sized bed with white and orange covers – which the dobe insisted on having – and fumbled with a single silver key in his hands. About a week before their anniversary, Sasuke had bought a secluded beach house for him and his dobe, because he knew how much his boyfriend loved the beach. It was his way of giving Naruto his anniversary gift and he wondered what Naruto would think of it when he would tell the news to his blonde haired boyfriend.

Sasuke was now thinking of a plan on how he should surprise Naruto, without being too suspicious. And that was easier said than done, because Sasuke could already predict Naruto's confused gazes and constant questions about his behavior. Sasuke sighed. If there was one thing Uchihas were bad at it was lying, because they were honest persons.  
Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Sasuke quickly put the key inside his pocket and looked at the door where a mop of blonde hair was peeping around the corner. Soon after he stared into two familiar pools of blue.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" His confused boyfriend asked him, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing, dobe. I just searched for my phone and I found it. I was coming downstairs in a few seconds." Sasuke stood up and walked towards his petite blonde boyfriend. "Oh, well I made breakfast with eggs and ham," and before Sasuke could ask, Naruto answered, "and yes with extra tomato's." The raven smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto's tiny waist. "Just the way I like it." Sasuke kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose and chuckled when Naruto wrinkled in contact. The blonde playfully nipped at Sasuke's under lip and when his dark haired boyfriend wanted to deepen the kiss, he pulled away with a grin on his face. "Cheesy bastard." Sasuke blinked and gone was Naruto. Sasuke scowled because Naruto didn't let him kiss his plump, red, sensual lips and-

Oh shit, Sasuke was hard.

"Damnit, Naruto." The raven growled and headed towards the bathroom. Breakfast had to wait.

After his revenge on Naruto (ex. Fucking him senseless on the kitchen counter after a good 'ol morning blowjob), Sasuke finally concluded his surprise plan for his dobe. He chuckled when he saw Naruto limping trough their living room grumbling about perverted bastards. The blonde turned around and glared at Sasuke, but his big blue eyes softened the glare. He failed miserably, more like adorably, and pouted. "Teme! You didn't have to fuck me that hard!" A brilliant red blush covered the blondes face when he said the word fuck. Naruto didn't hate to curse, but saying dirty or curse words always made him shy. Sasuke smirked and made his way over to his petite boyfriend. Snaking an arm around the tiny waist he lowered his head and whispered into Naruto's ear: "Oh, but of course I had to. Who left me with a complete hard on this morning, hmm?" Naruto gasped and slapped Sasuke's shoulder. "It's not my fault you're such a pervert!" Sasuke chuckled and pinched his boyfriend's cheek, loving the exasperated look on the blonde's face. Oh, how Naruto should know how it was exactly his fault Sasuke was such a pervert. As much as Sasuke loved to see his cute boyfriend be all annoyed, he had a lovely day planned for Naruto and he wanted to keep the blonde happy. "Come on dobe, change your clothes and then I'm taking you someplace fun." The blonde's eyes brightened at the word 'fun' and in seconds he was in their bedroom going through their closet, looking for a nice outfit. It wasn't everyday Sasuke decided to take him on a date and Naruto made sure he was going to enjoy it no matter what.

After a drive of 30 minutes they were finally at the amusement park. Naruto was out of the car in a matter of seconds and looked at all the rollercoasters with wide eyes. "Sasuke hurry up!" The blonde exclaimed as Sasuke stepped out of his Mercedes. "Relax, dobe. I'm coming." Sasuke locked the car and walked around to hold his hyper active boyfriend's hand. Sasuke was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all, but seeing the big smile on his dobe's face was it all worth. The raven let out a little sigh as he let himself get dragged along to the ticket booth by Naruto.

The boy behind the glass who sold the tickets slightly perked up when he saw a hot blonde coming his way. Maybe this was his lucky day? He didn't seem to notice the blonde was dragging along another man. Naruto grinned and held up two fingers. "Can we have two tickets please?" The ticket boy smiled and winked at Naruto. "Of course you can, hottie." Naruto felt his cheeks heat up and he looked at Sasuke unsure. Of course the blonde felt flattered, but his heart already belonged to Sasuke. The raven on the other hand looked ready to kill. Naruto bit his lip and prayed for the boy's safety. Sasuke glared at the boy and leaned forward, his eyes promising death. "What did you say to my _boyfriend_?" Putting emphasize on 'boyfriend' Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked at the boy who was shrinking under his gaze and waited for an answer. "I-I'm s-sorry sir! I didn't k-know he was y-your b-boyfriend!" The boy bowed and quickly handed Sasuke the tickets. The raven made a 'tsk' sound and turned around, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging the blonde into the amusement park. "T-Teme, wait! Not so fast!" Naruto slipped his hand out of Sasuke's grip and huffed. "Always so possessive! I wasn't going to flirt back you know!" Sasuke looked at Naruto and encircled the blonde's waist. "I know dobe, but he doesn't know that. And little boys like that should know you are _mine_." Naruto blushed and buried his face in Sasuke's neck. "Teme." He whispered onto Sasuke's white creamy neck.

"Yo! Naruto, Sasuke!" Naruto looked up from Sasuke's neck when he heard his name being called. Sasuke glared at the intruder who dared breaking up their sweet moment. The intruder, named Kiba, ran towards them with a big smile. "What are you guys doing here?" Naruto broke free from their hug and high fived Kiba with a grin on his face. "Kiba! Sasuke took me out for a date! Are you here alone?" Naruto asked Kiba while Sasuke was glaring holes into a nearby wall. From out of nowhere a new voice said, "No, Naruto-kun. He's here with me." Naruto twirled around to face Shino. "Whoa Shino! You scared me! How are you?" Shino just simply nodded his head as a greeting and silently stood beside his boyfriend. Naruto let out a nervous laugh and faced Kiba again. The brunette grinned and flung his arm around Naruto's shoulder as he and the blonde began a conversation about different amusement park attractions, leaving behind a glaring Sasuke and a lonely Shino.

Seeing as their boyfriends were too occupied with their conversation, Sasuke turned to Shino, silently greeting him and decided they would just follow their boyfriends. "How have you been, Shino?" Sasuke asked, trying to strike up a conversation with the mysterious man, while keeping an eye on Naruto. "Fine, Sasuke-kun. How have you been?" Shino asked, his voice low. Sasuke would never get this man. Shino was always very respectful, but weird and mysterious too. "Fine, I guess." Sasuke said. Shino nodded silently and watched as the brunette and blonde went to get some cotton candy.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba were thoroughly enjoying each other's company as they were talking about food and complaining about their possessive boyfriends. Naruto turned around to look for his boyfriend. He saw him walking next to Shino in complete silence, but it seems they were comfortable though. Naruto could not get why those two loved that silence so much. He shrugged and called for the raven. "Sasuke! Can I get cotton candy?" Naruto latched onto Sasuke's arm as he gave his raven haired boyfriend his infamous puppy eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto and heaved a deep sigh. "Are you sure dobe? Because last time you ate cotton candy you were jumping so hyper actively on our couch that it nearly broke in two." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "That was one time! One! I promise I will behave, _Sasu_." Sasuke's eye twitched when he heard Naruto's nickname for him and he knew he wasn't able to not give in. 1-0 for the dobe. "Fine, dobe. Here," Sasuke handed Naruto some money and watched as his boyfriend ran towards the cotton candy shop and bounced up and down while Kiba was jumping with him. The raven turned towards Shino who was watching them with a passive face. "I think I did something horrible." Sasuke said, while Shino nodded his head.

The day went on with Naruto and Kiba being hyper and going on all the rides and Sasuke and Shino as obedient boyfriends following closely behind. Finally, as Sasuke thought to himself, Naruto and him could have some alone time as Shino and Kiba were leaving. "I'll call you!" Naruto shouted as Kiba was being dragged off by a silent, but tense looking, Shino. Sasuke guessed Shino finally had enough. He felt sorry for the man, and he couldn't agree more with Shino. "Bye Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Shino said while lifting a struggling Kiba and disappearing in the blink of an eye. Naruto turned to Sasuke, eyes twinkling with childlike happiness, and grinned. "That was so much fun!" Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face as he saw Naruto being so happy. "I'm happy you had fun. Do you want to go on the Ferris wheel?" Sasuke asked. It was slowly getting darker and millions of lights could be seen everywhere. It would be the perfect setting to give Naruto the key. Naruto smiled widely at Sasuke's suggestion and hand in hand they made their way to the Ferris wheel.

After a couple of minutes standing in line they could finally go in one of the booths. Slowly they made their way up and stopped at the peak of the attraction. It was evening and all around were shining lights and the sounds of people enjoying different attractions. Naruto stared out of the booth with wide eyes and a big smile plastered on his face, his whisker like scars stretching out to his ears. "Naruto." Sasuke said, but got no reaction, as Naruto was too busy looking out the window. "Dobe." He tried again but still no response. "_Baby_." This got Naruto's attention as the blonde turned to look at Sasuke with a brilliant blush covering his cheeks. Sasuke knew Naruto had a weak spot for that nickname and had to suppress a smirk. "Yes?" The blonde snuggled into Sasuke's embrace and looked at him with curious eyes. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and he kissed the tip of Naruto's nose. Sasuke reached inside his pocket and grabbed the key. "I've got something for you. I haven't given you your anniversary gift yet." Naruto's mouth fell open and before he tried to protest Sasuke silenced him with a chaste kiss. "You deserve it. Don't give me that 'I don't need a present' bullshit. We both know how much you like surprises." The raven whispered against the blonde's lips. Naruto pouted against Sasuke's lips, but soon after smiled and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Sasuke kissed him back and after a simple yet sweet kiss they parted. The raven held up the silver key in front of Naruto's eyes and smiled. "I know how much you love the beach, so I bought our very own beach house. This is the key." Naruto gasped and looked at Sasuke in disbelieve. "Are you serious?" Sasuke nodded and smirked as he felt Naruto wrapping his arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. The raven opened his mouth to give Naruto entrance and let his tongue roam around in Naruto's wet and sweet cavern. Both needing air they parted and looked into each other's eyes. Naruto had a million watt smile plastered onto his face and held the key close to his heart. "Thank you so much Sasuke. I love you." Sasuke felt at heaven this very moment. With all the lights surrounding them it was truly a perfect moment and he wouldn't trade it for the world. "You're welcome, baby. I love you too." As they closed the gap between them again for a passionate kiss, fireworks went off and gave the perfect ending to a perfect day.

**Welll, that was chapter 3 of College Days! I hope I have your forgiveness because of my long absence and you guys liked the fluff and the 'Ferris wheel proposal'! Cookies for all my lovely readers~!**

**How will their new beach house look and why does everyone suddenly wants to go with them?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of College Days!**


	4. Merry Christmas

**(A/N: Here I am again! And this time with a Christmas Special! I wanted to write when sasunaru finally go to their beach house, but seeing as it's almost Christmas I decided to write a Christmas Special! Hope you guys like this chappie and leave comments!)**

**Summary: **The normal(?) college life of Sasuke and Naruto, full of romance, lemony goodness, a little drama and a lot of humor!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. (although I wouldn't mind ^^) The plot is mine though… :3

**Warning: **boy x boy, don't like, don't read! I have spell check on my computer, but English is not my first language, I'm Dutch, so please bear with me if there are any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

**Pairing(s): **Main: SasuNaru. Side: KakaIru/GaaNeji/ShinoKiba/SakuraxLee/ShikaIno. Everybody is around the age of 21-23 except Kakashi and Iruka.

**College Days**

Chapter 4: Merry Christmas.

Naruto hummed as he searched for the green onions. He was making a special Christmas dinner. The blonde was always extra happy this time of year, because Christmas made him feel all fluffy inside. The thought of being with his loved ones made him smile and Naruto felt so blessed with his life.

While Naruto was busy making dinner, Sasuke sneaked up on him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Babe, I love it when you are all domestic. Please put on your pink apron more. _It turns me on_." The raven whispered the last part and smirked when he felt Naruto shiver. Naruto turned around and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. His cheeks were rosy and he lightly slapped his boyfriend's neck. "Teme, don't say embarrassing things like that." Sasuke chuckled, the deep sensual sound going right through Naruto's heart. "But you like it when I say things like that." The blonde pouted and shook his head. "No I don't!" That was a big fat lie right there. "Now go away! I need to finish dinner. Iruka and Kakashi will be here any minute!" Sasuke groaned and received a little peck on the lips. "Now, shoo!" The raven sighed and returned to the living room. It wasn't that he hated Iruka and Kakashi, because they were like Naruto's parents and Sasuke actually liked Iruka, but the raven didn't like the fact Kakashi would be there the whole evening.

Interrupting his musings was the doorbell. "Oh god, they're here." Sasuke went to open the door and chuckled when he heard Naruto freaking out in the kitchen. "But my soufflé's are not done yet!"

Sasuke opened the door and came face to face with a grinning Iruka and a smiling Kakashi. "Hi Sasuke, Merry Christmas!" Iruka said, while Kakashi gave his usual eye-smile. Sasuke gave a nod and let them in.

Naruto came stumbling out of the kitchen and glomped Iruka, yelling: "Iruka! Merry Christmas!" The blonde then hugged Kakashi. "Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun." Kakashi patted the blonde's hair and then chuckled seeing his pink apron. "What an interesting apron, Naruto-kun." Naruto turned a beautiful magenta and began stuttering. "Ha ha. Ehm, funny story actually." Iruka face-palmed and put the gifts under the, of course, orange colored Christmas tree. "I don't want to know, Naruto. Now, can I help you with dinner?" Naruto nodded quickly, glad he didn't have to explain why he owned a pink apron. Kakashi chuckled and the silver haired man and Sasuke went to sit on the couch before their two significant others went to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Dinner is ready!" Sasuke and Kakashi stood up and went to the table, which was beautifully decorated and plated with the most delicious looking foods. A rosy cheeked Naruto and satisfied looking Iruka came into the dining room and sat down. Sasuke wiped some sweat off Naruto's forehead and kissed his boyfriend's plump lips. "It looks delicious, baby." Naruto smiled and pecked Sasuke's lips. "Thank you. Now, let's eat, I'm starving!" The blonde grinned before piling up his plate with his favorite; ramen. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head at his boyfriend's behavior.

Dinner went by pleasantly and the four of them were now in the living room with each hot cocoa. "So, who wants to open their present first?" Iruka asked. Naruto jumped up and pointed at himself. "Me, me, me!" Iruka laughed and handed Naruto his present. "I knew you wanted to open your present first. Kakashi actually bought it for the two of you, he said." Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at Kakashi who was simply smiling mysteriously.

Naruto excitedly ripped open his present. "Easy, dobe. The present won't run away." Naruto pouted and received a poke on his forehead. "Cute." Was the only thing Sasuke said before he nudged Naruto to continue opening his present. _Their_ present, actually, as Iruka said.

Iruka and Kakashi just watched the two lovebirds in mild amusement, while Iruka wondered what his husband bought for the couple. He hoped it wasn't anything extreme, like the time with Sasuke's birthday when Kakashi gave them an sm-set. Kakashi slept on the couch for a whole week, while Naruto could only complain how sore his ass was.

Naruto finally managed to open his present and turned bright red. _'Oh no…' _was Iruka's thought, while _'oh yes' _was Sasuke's and Kakashi's. Inside were four packs of flavored condoms, a large sized jar of strawberry flavored lube, a vibrator and some tubes of editable chocolate body paint.

Iruka's mouth was wide open and Kakashi carefully pushed it close. Sasuke on the other hand had a full on smirk on his face and was now inspecting the different flavors on the packs. "Thank you, Kakashi. I think we will know how to make good use of this." Sasuke said, as Kakashi just smiled. "Ma, ma, Sasuke-kun. I thought you would like the present."

The rest of the gifts were forgotten as Iruka, transformed into mother hen, got up and smacked Kakashi upside his head. "How could you give that to my innocent Naruto! We are going home _right_ _now_ and you are sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kakashi gave an apologetic smile towards Sasuke. Naruto was still too shocked to say anything at all.

As Iruka quickly hugged Naruto goodbye and dragged an apologizing Kakashi out the door, Naruto got out of his trance and blinked. Sasuke smirked and kissed his boyfriend's lips. "I can't believe he would give that as a present! That perverted bastard!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get his normal tan color back to his face. The raven just chuckled and stashed away the precious gift. "Come on, _Naru-chan_, you know you like it." He purred, while cradling a fuming Naruto in his arms.

Naruto huffed, but decided to let it go and enjoy the last hours of Christmas with his lover.

"Now that they are gone, want to try the strawberry flavored lube?"

Wrong choice.

"Hentai!"

And so the night went on with Sasuke doing unholy things to Naruto, oh the irony, and the last words of the evening being: "Oh Jesus, yes!"

**Sooo, this was my Christmas Special chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**I wish all of my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter of College Days!**


End file.
